Her Eyes
by Grimtech
Summary: With Voldemort defeated everyone decides to return to Hogwarts for their 7th Year. But chaos returns to Hogwarts when a mysterious girl shows up and Harry cant look away from her eyes. H/Hr Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes- Chapter 1

Harry Potter bordered the Train to Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was relatively happy. It had been a couple of months since he had defeated Voldemort and fulfilled the Prophecy. He was just happy that he could finally live the normal life he had always wanted. They had all decided to come back to redo their 7th year seeing as they didn't really attend Hogwarts for their 7th Year.

As he looked for Ron and Hermione, he noticed a girl staring at him. She was his height with medium length black hair. Hell she was bloody sexy. She had a great figure and a beautiful face. Her eyes were what caught his attention. She had dark red eyes that spelled trouble. He tried to look away but found he couldn't. She moved closer to him, but then the train abruptly started moving breaking the connection between him and the mysterious girl.

He was brought back to his senses but when he looked up the girl was gone. He wandered around the train and finally found Hermione and Ron. They had tried to work something out but it just didn't work out between them. So they went back to being best buds happily. The minute he and Hermione made eye contact he was hit by her famous hugs. She looked at him and wouldn't move. Her eyes filled with concern, but more than that, Harry could see…..love? They stared at each other before Ron realized who Hermione had hugged.

"Harry!" Ron said with excitement. He finally broke eye contact and smiled at Ron. "How you been mate?" he asked

"You know same as always, boring summer though. Even with all that happened. You should have come over to the Burrow! Me and Hermione could have used your help to clean the Burrow." He laughed.

"But no matter, you're here now and that's what matters." He said with a smile

"Yes, I agree completely" said Hermione with a smile.

Before Harry could say anything, the compartment door opened and in walked the girl Harry had seen before. They stared at each for a while before she said, "Mind if I sit here?" she asked. It seemed that this question was only for Harry as she didn't even look at Ron or Hermione.

It was Ron who answered though, "Sure go ahead" he said with a smile. He was about to gesture for her to sit with him so he could try to flirt with her and make a play for her before any of the other guys got a look at her but as soon as he said that she could she sat next to Harry. They still had yet to break eye contact.

Harry didn't hear a word. He just stared into her eyes. Why could he look away? It was like her eyes had some spell on him! He just stared oblivious to anything else

"So what's your name?" Hermione asked glaring at the new girl who had come in. She wasn't mad that she came in, but mad she had sat next to Harry. She had decided that she would admit her feelings for Harry this year. She had always loved him but she never thought he loved her back. But after talking with Ron, she was confident he felt the same.

The girl looked at Hermione and smiled. "My name is Alexis. Alexis McAllister. And you are?"

Hermione, still glaring, replied "My name is Hermione Granger. Pleasure to make meet you."

Alexis looked at Ron and asked the same question she asked Hermione. "Oh, Ron. Ron Weasley" he said with a proud smile. "I would introduce you to Harry, but it looks like you two have met?" he asked

"Actually I have never met him, but I have heard of him of course. Then again who hasn't." she laughed. She turned and looked at Harry who was trying his hardest to look out the window and not at Alexis. She held her hand out and said "Hello Harry it's nice to meet you." She said.

"Nice to meet you too." He said without looking at her. Her hand didn't move. He turned around and shook her hand and tried to turn around without looking at her but she didn't let go of his hand. He looked at her in question and cursed himself. He again couldn't look away from her eyes. She just smiled. It took every ounce of will power but he finally turned away and looked out the window. Alexis just smiled to herself and turned to look at Ron.

They road to Hogwarts was quiet. Harry didn't dare look away from the window. Hermione was wondering how this random girl made Harry stare at her and struggle to look away. And Ron was eating like there was no tomorrow but that was nothing new. Alexis just sat there with a smile. Boys had come and go inviting her to come to their compartment but she refused saying "I'm having fun here, but thank you for you offer".

Hermione was trying to figure out what she was up to. No one had said a word since she shook Harry's hand. She looked at the time and sighed to herself. It was time for her and Ron to go to the perfect meetings. They had been offered Head Boy and Girl but refused since they would have to share a dorm. Ron refused because it was a longer walk to the Kitchens and Hermione refused because she would be away from Harry more than she liked.

"Harry we have to go to the prefects meeting. We'll be back in a while ok?" she said with a smile.

Silence. He looked at her and was about to say something. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and smiled. "Okay see you in a bit."

His eyes however told a different story. She looked into his eyes and he looked into her eyes. It was as if his eyes were begging for her not to leave him alone with Alexis. But she had no choice. It was a requirement for all Prefects to go the meetings. She promised herself that she would try her hardest to end the meeting as quickly as possible and run back to the compartment to make sure nothing happened to Harry.

She smiled and Ron and Hermione left the compartment, leaving Harry alone with Alexis. Harry's heart sank when she left. He had no idea what to do with Alexis for a whole hour before Hermione came back. He knew one thing for certain though. Before the end of the train ride he would have looked in her eyes again. He just didn't know if he had it in him to look away this time before anything serious happened.

"Harry?" Alexis said.

"Yes?" he answered without looking at her. Every time she said something he wanted to look into her eyes.

"Harry look at me" she said.

"I- I don't think that's a good idea." He stammered.

"Oh come on Harry" she put her hand on his shoulder. He shuddered. This was not good. Her touch made it harder for him not look at her.

"Harry" she whispered into his ear. "I know you want to look at my eyes. Just give in Harry. Give in and look into my eyes." She whispered seductively

"N-No" He replied. He was losing the battle not to look at her. He was losing badly. He wanted nothing more than to look into her eyes. Where was Hermione?

Hermione was worrying about what was going on in the compartment between Harry and Alexis. She wanted nothing more than to leave and run back to the compartment and make sure Harry was ok. She looked over at Ron and his expression said the same thing. On their way to the prefect's compartment they had both decided that Alexis was up to something that involved Harry. She sighed. Why couldn't he be free of trouble for just one year? He took down to man who killed his parents. He had gone through so much in his 7 years since he was admitted to Hogwarts and still, trouble found a way to him. She didn't trust Alexis the minute she walked into the compartment but said nothing. It turned out Ron felt the same way but instead of doing anything he decided to flirt with her in a way of distracting her from Harry.

"Hermione?" Hermione?" "HERMIONE" yelled Ron.

"Huh? What?" she asked

"We were asking you if you were alright with the idea of making Harry the new Head Boy and if you were alright with Alexis becoming Head Girl." Said Ron

"NO!" she yelled. Everyone looked at her in question. "I- I mean she hasn't even been a year. Are you sure you want to make her Head Girl?" she asked.

"It's not our decision Hermione. It's McGonagall's. She decided it after we refused." He replied

Hermione was instantly wishing she had accepted the position of Head Girl. Alexis and Harry sharing a dorm was really bad. Who knew what she was up to?

"Okay well I think were done for now" said Ron "Now-

But Hermione never heard what Ron said. Hearing that the meeting was over was all it took for her to run out of the compartment and run back to the compartment Harry was in. When she flung open the compartment door no one was there.

**A/N: Alrightty that's it for Chap 1. Please Read and Review to let me know if you like the story and want me to continue as I have already created chap 2. Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione looked around franticly. She couldn't see Harry or Alexis anywhere. Ron finally caught up to her

"Blimey what was that all about Hermione?" he asked

"Ron where's Harry"? She asked franticly.

Ron looked around the compartment to find it empty. He knew something was up with Alexis and he also knew that he should have stayed to keep an eye on Alexis and Harry rather than go to the stupid Prefects meeting. But before he could say anything he heard Alexis's voice behind him.

"Hey guys! Back so soon?" she asked cheerfully.

They both turned around to find Alexis and Harry standing together. Alexis with the same smile she had but Harry looked different. Hermione looked into his eyes. Alexis had done something to him but she couldn't figure out what. He kept staring into the distance not even acknowledging Hermione or Ron.

"Harry what's wrong?" she asked.

No response. He didn't even look at her. "HARRY WHATS WRONG?" she yelled and started shaking him to try and make him snap him whatever had happened.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was thinking about something" Harry replied snapping of whatever has made him look like a zombie. He walked past them and sat next to the window in the compartment.

"Where were you?" she asked. She immediately sat next to Harry before Alexis could. But then Alexis sat across from him smirking at Hermione. She gave her a death glare and turned her attention back to Harry.

"Oh Alexis and I went to go change into our robes." Harry replied.

"Harry we were gone for an hour. What did you do in the mean time?" She asked.

"Oh we…I don't really remember. You left and then we…..I don't remember. You left and the next thing I knew I was changing into my robes and came back to the compartment and here we are now." He replied.

Before she could reply the train stopped and Alexis immediately stood up and said "Oh look were here. Come on Harry McGonagall wanted to see you remember?" she said while looking him straight in the eyes. "You can show me around the castle while you're at it!"

Harry was silent for a moment. "Yea let's go". He stood and left. Alexis was about to follow but Hermione and Ron stood in front of her.

"Sorry I just wanted to see the castle. I didn't think that was a crime here."

It was Hermione's turn to smile. "Sorry but unless you want detention on your first day, all students are required to go to the Great Hall. Besides, you still have to be sorted into your house."

Alexis gave her a death glare and responded, "Does it make you jealous that I'll get to spend more time with Harry than you will?"

"And what exactly do you mean; you will get to spend more time with Harry?"

"Well don't you know, Harry and I are the new Head Boy and Head Girl. We'll be spending all night together, checking the halls for any suspicious activity, sleeping in the same dorm together; one can only imagine the possibilities…" Alexis replied with a smile.

Hermione was now face to face with Alexis looking at her with eyes that could kill.

"Let's get some things straight. I don't know what you're doing to Harry but I WILL find out and I WILL put a stop to it. And I don't know who you think you are but I will not let you harm Harry. He's been through so much. He deserves to have one year where he can just enjoy his time at Hogwarts. And if you think you can come between me and Harry then you got another thing coming."

Ron was standing at Hermione's side thinking of what else to say but she really had covered everything. It was then that Ron realized that Harry and Hermione where meant to be together. He was happy to know that his best mate would finally get the ending he wanted. But with Alexis here it looks like his happiness would again have to be put on hold.

Alexis and Hermione gave each other death glares, looking right into each other's eyes. She smiled at Hermione, "We'll see what happens." And with that she left the compartment and headed to the Great Hall.

Hermione just stood there, wondering what exactly was happening to Harry. The look on Harry when he came back from changing into his robes was still fresh in her mind. There was only one place she was going to find what was happening to Harry. The Library. But she didn't want to be a hypocrite and not go to the Great Hall. And the last thing she wanted to do was leave Harry and Alexis alone together. With that thought it mind her and Ron arrived at the Great Hall with Harry sitting and chatting with Neville. He saw her and smiled. She loved it when he smiled. She spotted Alexis in line with the first years.

Hermione paid no attention to the sorting, but was furious when Alexis was sorted into Gryffindor. After the sorting McGonagall stood up and made the same announcements that Dumbledore would make. Then it came to who the new DADA professor was.

"Now as for our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher please join me in welcoming Professor Samantha Vextra!"

A young blonde woman walked in gaining drooling looks from almost every boy. Every boy except Harry. She smiled at how Harry paid no attention to the beauty of the woman but instead on Hermione. They talked quietly about the new professor, hoping she didn't anything drastic to the students at Hogwarts.

As she walked from the main entrance and made her way to the front of the table she stopped by Harry. She looked at him and Harry noticed that in an instant she had the exact same eyes as Alexis. Harry was, once again, unable to look away from her eyes, which made Hermione furious. She didn't blame Harry. She knew she and Alexis had done something to Harry. It was just a matter of finding out what.

Professor Vextra continued her way to the Teacher table, leaving Harry the same way he looked when Hermione came back from the Prefects meeting. She shook him and he snapped out of the trance again.

"I really need to stop looking at their eyes." He muttered.

"Now then, let the feast begin!" and in an instant, the food appeared and students started digging in. Hermione however was in no mood to eat. She needed to find out what was happening to Harry. She dragged him out of the Great Hall and into the Library.

"What are you doing? I was hungry!" he asked

"Harry we need to figure what's happening to you whenever you look into the eyes of those two girls."

"Oh…alright c'mon."

But before they could do anything they heard footsteps and turned around to find Alexis at the entrance of the Library.

"I hate to interrupt but Professor Vextra has asked to see Harry and I in her office." She said with a smile

Harry looked at Hermione and told her to keep looking and he would get back as soon as possible. He and Alexis left the Library.

Hermione didn't want him to go but he had no choice. She turned her attention back to the library. It didn't take long to figure what Alexis was doing to Harry. She was hypnotizing him. But she just couldn't figure out how. The only creatures that could hypnotize at will like that were Vampires and she couldn't be a Vampire seeing as she walked in the sunlight to the Train Station.

But then the clock chimed and signaled that she had to go back to her dorm. But as she walked to her dorm she turned the corner and screamed at what she saw.

Harry was on the ground bleeding furiously.


End file.
